


Night

by Risanecchi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risanecchi/pseuds/Risanecchi
Summary: Ini adalah malam gadis terakhir Sakura, dan Tomoyo berada di sampingnya.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran





	Night

Besok adalah hari pernikahan Sakura dan Syaoran. Besok adalah hari besar. Besok adalah hari penyatuan dua insan dengan janji sucinya. Besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura, Syaoran, Ayahnya, Kakaknya bahkan Ibu Tomoyo sendiri. 

Besok adalah hari kehancuran Tomoyo

-

Tepat di malam hari sebelum acara suci dilaksakan. Tomoyo bermalam di kediaman Sakura. Bersedia menemani malam gadis terakhir Sakura. Bercerita dan berbagi kisah panjang lebar mengenai pertemuan dan perjalanan Sakura dengan dirinya, juga kisah cinta Sakura bersama pujaan hatinya. Hanya tersisa satu malam tersisa untuk Tomoyo. Setelahnya, Sakura akan berada sepenuhnya dalam hidup Syaoran. Sakura akan menetapkan hatinya sepenuhnya untuk Syaoran. 

Dan tiada lagi ruang cinta untuk Tomoyo. 

-

Tomoyo tidak memejamkan matanya. Ia tetap terjaga sampai tengah malam pun tiba, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya telah tertidur dengan pulas. Tomoyo membangunkan diri. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar tamu. Di sanalah tempat Syaoran sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin ia sedang memimpikan kehidupan bahagianya bersama Sakura. Kehidupan yang terikat janji suci bersama sahabatnya. Tomoyo memperhatikan Syaoran yang perlahan mulai menyebut nama Sakura dalam tidurnya. 

Sakura, Syaoran dan semuanya nampak begitu bahagia menunggu hari esok. Tomoyo memasang wajah bahagia seakan turut menanti detik-detik kebahagian tersebut. Namun sebenarnya tidak di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat membenci datangnya hari esok. Ia berharap hari esok tidak akan pernah datang. Tomoyo menangis dalam diam. 

Pada saat itu Tomoyo tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi. 

-

Hari esok pun tiba. Namun hari itu tidak berjalan dengan bahagia. Hari itu menjadi hari yang buruk bagi Sakura. Sakura menangis hebat. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hal ini bisa terjadi, tepat pada satu malam sebelum hari sucinya dilaksanakan. 

Tomoyo memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Memasang wajah duka dan air mata palsunya. Mulai hari ini, dia tidak akan pernah memperdulikan kebahagiaan Sakura lagi. Ia telah lepas dari rasa sakit menusuk selama ini. Tomoyo tidak peduli. Di dalam Hatinya, Tomoyo merasa lega. 

Sangat-sangat lega.

**Author's Note:**

> Ampuun  
> Maap jangan marahi saya xD xD xD


End file.
